Look Ma, No Hands
Look Ma, No Hands is an HTFF episode were Handy tries to ride a bike. Episode Roles Starring * Handy Featuring * Hand, Foot, and Tail * Toothy * Sniffles * Lumpy Appearing * Velo Plot Handy is seen in his garage, smiling in joy at a bike as a bunch of tools surround him. Handy prepares to get on his new bike, but struggles to do so with no hands, and ends up falling over. handy scowls on he lays on the ground and then screen fades to black. Handy is then seen again, now on his bike and pedaling down the road happily. Handy then spots Toothy also on his bike, heading at him from the other direction. Handy freaks out and tries to swerve out of the way, but is unable to, luckily for him Toothy manages to swerve himself. Toothy crashes in into the curb on the road and lands on a fire hydrant and is impaled. Handy keeps riding down the road, but soon spots a stop sign up ahead. He gets ready to use his breaks, but once again is unable to do so due to his lack of hands. Handy ends up zooming right past the stop sign, This is seen by bike cop Lumpy, who pedals after Handy while telling him to stop. Handy tries to stop his bike by stopping pedaling, but this fails as his bike chain snaps. Handy then lets out a scream as he hits a hill and speeds down it, followed by Lumpy. At the bottom of the hill, Sniffles is working a rocket bike, when Handy speeds past him. Sniffles looks confused and then spots Lumpy heading right at him and his bike, but before he can react, Lumpy slams into the rocket bike and it explodes. Handy is then shown again and he speeds past Hand, Foot, and Tail, who look at him pass and then go back to trying to also ride bikes. Handy continues speeding forward and sees the road dead ends at a tree. Handy lets out a scream and does the only thing he can think of, and leaps from his bike just before it slams into the tree. Handy hits the ground and sits up, dazed fro a moment, before cheering at his own survival, until Hand, Foot, and Tail all crash their bikes into him. Velo is then shown, looking sad at his bike as one wheel is missing. Just then slightly burned wheel with intestines wrapped around it lands by him and Velo smiles. The episode ends with Velo rising his bike with the wheel attached to it. End Tag "You Never Forget How To Ride a Bike" Deaths # Toothy is impaled on a fire hydrant. # Sniffles and Lumpy are killed in an explosion. # Handy is crashed into. Trivia * Only canon characters die in this episode. * Everyone in this episode is seen with a bike. * Hand, Foot and Tail are all responsible for Handy;s death as they crashed into him together. Category:Season 73 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes